A more action oriented form of outreach work was begun and will be continued. Personal calls by counselors were initiated at their own discretion, when there seemed to be evidence that the prospective client was amenable to be reached. There wiLl be greater emphasis in this direction in the future. It is proposed that the forthcoming year will be the beginning of a shift in emphasis toward education within the communities to strengthen prevention services. This decision was made partly in response to successes in initiating small scale services educational activities in the past, with those educational efforts being well attended and received. These educational and prevention efforts constitute the program's approach toward providing the recovering alcoholic and the family of the alcoholic with a local supporting milieu to aid in recovery of the alcoholic. A major, new thrust will be in the area of discovering new approaches to the problem of overcoming client resistance to services and overcoming normative patterns of resistance that work against the freedom of the woman alcoholic (and the extended family of the woman alcoholic) to identify herself and volunteer for treatment. Also major efforts will be undertaken to overcome traditional indifference on the part of the dominant culture toward the high incidence of alcohol related problems of American Indians.